Patrick Thornhart
(twin) Granya Thornhart |spouse = Marty Saybrooke (1997-present) |romances = Blair Cramer |children = Brendan Thornhart (via Blair; stillborn) Cole Thornhart (via Marty; deceased) |grandchildren = Hope Thornhart (via Cole; deceased) |nieces/nephews = Daniel Thornhart}} Patrick Thornhart is a fictional character on the ABC/TOLN soap opera One Life to Live. Actor Thorsten Kaye appeared in the role from October 1995 to September 16, 1997. Patrick died offscreen in 2005, only to be revealed alive offscreen in 2011. Storylines Marty Saybrooke was sitting in the Wild Swan Inn in Ireland when all of a sudden Patrick rushed in and started kissing her, trying to hide from the men who were chasing him. The men were from a terrorist group, the "Men of 21" and Patrick had some evidence that could uncover their plot, although he didn't know what it meant. Patrick later hid again, this time in Marty's room and the two grew closer and eventually make love. Todd Manning, the man who raped Marty, went to Ireland to bring Marty back to Llanview and stayed to help Patrick. Todd ended up getting shot in Patrick's place and Patrick used Todd's passport to get to Llanview. Patrick was still being pursued, especially by one Irish official, Inspector Bass. Maggie Carpenter helped Patrick escape from Bass, and he turned himself in to Bo Buchanan and the Llanview police, who helped fight his extradition. With Marty's help, Patrick figured out the code in the sheet music, which is the evidence the terrorists had been chasing him to recover, and they learned about an assassination attempt. Patrick tried to stop the plot, but ended up getting shot. Before getting away, he did manage to hear the voice of the mysterious 'Poseidon', the head of the 'Men of 21'. Marty nursed Patrick back to health and he helped Bo disarm the bomb which was about to blow up the Palace Hotel, where Marty and Dylan Moody were celebrating their engagement. On the day of Marty's wedding, Patrick went to the church to convince her to stop the wedding, but she married Dylan anyway. Eventually, Patrick heard Carlo Hesser's voice and realized that Carlo was 'Poseidon'. When Patrick took a boat and tried to follow Carlo's yacht, Marty tagged along and they both ended up getting stuck on an island, where they grew close again. Patrick and Marty almost got back together, but when Dylan hurt his back and became paralyzed, Marty decided she had to stay with Dylan. Unable to be with his true love, Patrick started hanging around with Blair Cramer, and they even planned to put on a Shakespearian play in Angel Square together. Patrick and Blair made love and Todd, after walking in and seeing them, vowed revenge on Patrick. After a while, Dylan finally was able to walk again and Patrick and Marty got back together. But danger continued to follow Patrick, and he and Marty were almost blown up in the Wild Swan Inn (later moved to just outside Llanview). Todd tried to frame Patrick for Carlo Hesser's murder, but the charges were eventually dropped. Patrick learned that Blair was pregnant and promised to support her through the pregnancy, despite the problems it would cause with Marty. Unfortunately, the baby was never born. Baby Brendan was killed and Blair was severely injured when Kelly Cramer, Blair's cousin, accidentally ran Patrick's car off the road. Determined to get revenge on Patrick, Todd investigated him and learned that Patrick had been involved with the bombing death of Lord Whiting in Ireland. Todd set up a similar explosion on Guy Armitage's yacht and planted evidence to make Patrick look guilty. Unintentionally, Guy was blown up along with his yacht, and Patrick was arrested for the murder. He was later cleared when an ATM video tape showed that he was nowhere near Llanview when the bombing occurred. Everything finally seemed to be going well for Patrick, and he and Marty were planning their wedding when a terrorist named Mahoney came to town to kill Patrick. He was afraid that Patrick would implicate him in the bombing of Lord Whiting and wanted to kill him before he could talk. Mahoney tried to shoot Patrick at his wedding reception, but missed and hit Mel Hayes instead. Afraid that Todd Manning also knew his name, Mahoney then headed for Todd's apartment to kill him. Patrick followed Todd and confronted him there. Both Mahoney and Patrick ended up shot and apparently killed. Marty rode with Patrick's body in the ambulance when all of a sudden Patrick begins to move – he was still alive. Marty managed to get Patrick out of town with almost no one realizing that he was still alive (Bo, Nora and Mel knew the truth). When last seen, Patrick and a pregnant Marty were heading to Ireland to live, hopefully out of danger since almost everyone believed that Patrick was dead. Offscreen storylines Patrick's twin brother, Ian, moved to Port Charles and was turned into a vampire. He mentioned Patrick many times. When Marty returned to Llanview years later with their son, Cole, she revealed that Patrick had died in San Diego. While Marty and Cole were in Llanview, Marty married Miles Lawrence, had a miscarriage, and Cole even produced a child with Starr Manning, the daughter of Marty's rapist. In May 2011, Todd (Victor) revealed to Marty that Patrick was in fact alive. Marty then left town for Patrick. In February 2012, Patrick's son and granddaughter were killed in a car crash in Port Charles. Todd called Marty and Patrick to let them know the news. Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Thornhart Family Category:Fictional twins